Luniana
For Luniana's entries in the NSC see Luniana at the NSC. The country of Luniana is a new member of the NSC family: at August 3rd 2007 the country applied for a membership and was accepted as a microstate. The current borders of the country exist since 1823: the Isles of Iapetus were accepted to become part of the Empire of Luniana, thereby expanding the country up North and incorporating the very important trading routes to the Northern continent. The name Luniana dates back to 1672 when the states of Rhea, Tethys and Dione combined forces to become a major player in the world instead of going on invading each other's countries. Although the Empire of Luniana was formed on March 3 1672, the Commonwealth of Tethys eventually ratified the Lunian Constitution at April 29 1672 via a referendum. =Luniana / Лунияна facts= =The country= Most people have Lunian citizenship, a privilege to all people who were born in Luniana or in its territorial seas. Minorities include Belvistans (1.3%), Liturestians (1.1%), Hibernians (0.8%) and Altharians (0.6%). However, none of these minorities have the right to vote. Every three years all Lunian citizens choose their representatives of the Perwij Shkaf/Первый Шкаф (the Senate, each province has 3 representatives) and the Wtoroj Shkaf/Второй Шкаф (Upper House, based on population). Geography Nowadays, Luniana is divided into 5 pretty autonomous provinces. But centuries ago the country consisted of 8 geographical areas where ancient tribes used to live. * Hermes (Rhea) * Aphrodite (Isles of Iapetus, Western Isle) * Gaia (Rhea and Tethys) * Ares (Dione, Rhea and Tethys) * Zeus (Isle of Titan/Титан) * Kronos (Rhea) * Ouranos (Dione) * Poseidon (Isles of Iapetus, Southern and Eastern Isles) Important Cities The capital is Henialioz/Гениалиоз (which is located in the northern part of Titan / Титан) - the only province which uses the cyrillic alphabet - and their football team (American football, no soccer) is the best of the country. The seat of the government, the country is reigned by an emperor - traditionally the strongest king of the ancient tribes, is in Staniar, a sea port at the northeastern part of Rhea. The national broadcaster TRL is broadcasting from Lineniaae from the Western part of Dione, incorporating 4 national channels (LA, LB, LC and LI) including one in the local dialect of the Isles of Iapetus. Meaning of the Flag The flag is called Eight United Under Five since the 8 ancient tribes are united into 5 provinces today. The 5 provinces are symbolized by the red star and the 8 ancient tribes are represented by the bluegreen wheel. The capital Henialioz is symbolized by the sun and the entire country is represented by the moon. Besides, the sun consists of 8 triangles representing the 8 ancient tribes, all being equal since they are sitting at a round table. The 4-pointed green star symbolizes the importance of the sea to Luniana, where a lot of seals live which are very important for the tourism in the wonderful and beautiful country of Luniana! Although the ancient tribes fought several wars amongst them, the Lunians are really peaceful nowadays and are animal loving. =Luniana in the World= Luniana is a microstate nation, located at the North of the Southern continent. Neighboring Countries Luniana is bordered by Belvist to the West and Liturestia to the East. Belvist was the first country to recognize Luniana and there has been a friendly relation between both countries ever since. Luniana is a small country and is therefore really dependent on trade. Especially its direct neighbors are important trade partners but also Altharia. The latter countries have been trade partners of the Isle of Titan/Титан for a few hundred years, even before the island became a province of Luniana in 1789. At August 30th, the Lunian Emperor received the news that ULG was struck by a major earth quake. This earth quake was so heavy that ULG completely sank into the ocean. Our hearts and prayers are with all people who lost family and friends in this tragedy. Currency The currency used in Luniana is the Lunian Rofli (Луниан Рофли) (1 Rofli = 120 Shuchvé / Шучвэ, the exchange rate is - as of August 27th - ЛР 100 = €56.724) but the currencies from Belvist and Liturestia are accepted at the mainland as well. At the Isle of Titan/Титан the currency of ULG is accepted at some places. Language Although each ancient tribe has its own language, the common language which is used in daily life and taught at the Scola Primus and Scola Secundus is Lunian - a language based on the Iapetus, Rhea and Dione dialects - which is unknown outside the country. The largest group of people speak the Iapetus' dialect, therefore the TRL/ТРЛ created channel LI in 1998 which is still the most popular channel at the Isles of Iapetus. For international purposes the Lunians use English and Russian (especially at the Isle of Titan/Титан). = Lunian News = At the ESC Today forum the Lunianoz Ontrovi Choshchuwa (Luniana Independent Times) keeps all countries posted about the latest developments in Luniana. August 27th, 2007: Meanwhile in Luniana a heat wave is going on: over 100F which means a lot of people at the beaches. Ice cream sales are going sky high. September 10th, 2007: Yesterday night, it was confirmed that three countries cooperated in the Nation Song Contest. All members of the NBU are shocked that this could even happen in the once so innocent and lovely organization. Due to the ban of Astoria, Romeria and Phinechendza, a few countries are upgraded. From now on, Luniana is an official member of the NBU and we are glad to be a full participant! Nevertheless, due to the ban there is no host anymore for the NSC edition 11. Luniana hopes to participate in the semi but at the moment it is unknown whether we can join the semi or not. If we can, the delegation will travel as soon as possible to join all other delegations in Mooseland, which are still devastated about the sudden and recent ban of the three countries. Also the Xorientian airports are overcrowded, due to cancellations and planes which could not land anymore in Phinechendza. We hope that we can all leave this episode behind as soon as possible and that we can focus on NSC11. Because after all, it is about the songs and the fun we all are having in every NSC! September 29th, 2007 Rhea wins Lunianiov, Iapetus angry After the voting show of Lunianiov the people of Rhea were celebrating their victory over all other provinces of Luniana. The Rheans are extremely happy that 'their' Faun will represent Luniana in the upcoming NSC in Spila. Meanwhile, the Iapetusia are really angry that their entry Lebenslicht from Barbi Schiller did not win. The Iapetusia were convinced that their entry would win, and we are afraid that this dramatic loss will start a new round of independence ideas from Iapetus: a cause they are fighting for ever since they became part of the Empire of Luniana. Up to now there are now incidents reported, except for two drunk students who forgot their keys inside their rooms on the campus. The LOC wishes Faun the best of luck and we hope to enter the final of the NSC in about a week. December 7th, 2007 Emperor celebrates his birthday! The Lunian people are delighted that today their emperor celebrates his birthday! It is a national holiday filled with joy, parties, festivities, barbeques and fireworks! Throughout the day, our beloved emperor will join several parties throughout the country, and he will speak to his beloved fellow Lunians. Of course, all banks, shops and post offices are closed. Don't expect anything tomorrow, because all Lunians will take a long weekend off to get as drunk as possible. ;) July 8th, 2008 Cold hits Titan The Isles of Titan incur a cold wave this morning. After a normal summer of about 86F (30C), the weather changed completely: only 60F (16C) for today. Our Emperor decided to go to one of his palaces on the main land where the sun is shining, because he "cannot stand cold and rain." July 11th, 2008 A Wet Bronze Medal Already on the first day of the NSC Games in Comodina, hardly after the opening ceremony, did the Lunian Water Polo team won a Bronze Medal! We had high hopes for our national team, and although we were hoping for a Golden Medal, we are really satisfied with our first medal of the Games after winning from Calypso. The water polo team went for a dive and swim afterwards. August 4th, 2008 Luniana celebrates one-year membership NBU! Yesterday, August 3rd, was a milestone in the Lunian history. Exactly one year ago the country was accepted by the NBU to become a member! After being started as a microstate we became a full member during NSC 11. Although the results have not been well our past year, the Lunians are happy to be part of the great NBU organization and are dedicated to show their musical achievements to the outside world. The Emperor gave a speech about the importance of joining the NBU, big parties were organized and of course lots of fireworks. Category:Defunct nations Category:Nations Category:Luniana